Corazones desgarrados
by Rinoax
Summary: Tras la visita que la reina hace para darle la noticia de la tragedía de Bella a Rumplestiltskin, este afrontará sus sentimientos y buscará venganza. One shot ubicado justo despues del capi Skin deep 1x12.


**Fandom: Once Upon a time.**

**Pairing: Rumplestiltskin/Bella.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a sus creadores. **

**NA: No puedo creer que haya escrito esto, pero al parecer mis propias manos ya estaban escribiendo la locura de mi mente antes de que pudiese pensarlo dos veces. Esta idea me vino a la cabeza en forma de comic, uno que probablemente dibujaré cuando se me arregle la mano pero mientras, aquí está. Espero que os guste, porque la verdad, meterse en la cabeza de Rumple es complicado xD**

* * *

**Corazones desgarrados.**

Su cuerpo temblaba como nunca lo había hecho en décadas. Solo que esta vez, su origen no estaba en su profundo miedo, sino por notar como su corazón maldito se rompía por completo. Era una sensación agónica, irremediable e incontrolable en el punto en él que se encontraba.

Sus manos se cerraron y sus duras uñas penetraron su carne escamada, provocando que su roja sangre saliera de su cuerpo en forma de pequeñas gotitas. Si tan solo la hubiese permitido quedarse ahora no estaría intentando controlar su cuerpo y sus lágrimas, mientras miraba aquella simple taza desportillada.

Por mucho que las palabras de la reina resonaran en su cabeza, no podía creer que solo aquello había quedado de ella. Su valiente Bella, había desaparecido de su vida y de este mundo, dejando sus sabias puñaladas con él que resonarían en su cerebro por siempre: _Un corazón vacío y una taza desportillada_.

No sabía cuanto tiempo se había pasado delante, conteniendo las dolorosas lágrimas en su cuerpo, recordando su rostro, su sonrisa y el tacto de sus labios contra los de ella. Era una tortura y todo había sido culpa suya, porque se había comportado como era. Una bestia acobardada y desconfiada.

Apretó sus dientes con fuerza para intentar controlar sus espasmos y su visión comenzó a empañarse por completo. Él temido monstruo estaba sucumbiendo al dolor de haberla perdido.

Sacudió su cabeza negándolo todo, no podía aceptarlo. No podía. Ella no podía estar muerta, ya que nadie sería capaz de hacer daño a una criatura tan buena. Pero él lo había hecho y se había roto lo poco que quedaba de su humanidad con ello.

Ella había robado su corazón y él lo había mutilado con su propia desconfianza y cobardía.

Irguió su cuerpo y abrió sus manos ensangrentadas mientras las extrañas lágrimas corrían por sus escamosas mejillas. Sus ojos no dejaron de mirar aquella taza y deseó arrancarse el corazón para dejar de sentir aquel dolor que infligía.

Si no la hubiera obligado a marcharse, nada de esto habría pasado. Él había sido el desencadenante de aquella desgracia pero no el culpable de su muerte. Ni siquiera había sido capaz de tocarla y mucho menos, dejarla que otros la torturasen con sus apestosas manos.

Cerró los ojos y en su garganta se formo un pequeño gruñido de furia. Aquel desgraciado pagaría por lo que había hecho a su amada. Sí, era lo que debía hacer. Sacar el animal que era parte de él y vengarla. Su sangre y su mente se lo pedían a gritos y en aquellos instantes, era lo único que podía y quería escuchar.

Dejó su cuerpo inmóvil, sin atreverse a mirar la taza porque sabía que volvería a envolverse en sufrimiento y su ansia de sangre desaparecería. Dio un par de pasos hacía atrás y su figura se desvaneció, dejando un leve humo púrpura que se esparcía lentamente hasta volverse invisible en aquel castillo oscuro que había compartido con ella.

o..o

Los aldeanos caminaban susurrando entre ellos las nuevas de la tragedia de su princesa. Sin mostrar congoja ni atención al temido diablillo que caminaba entre ellos y que estaba ocultando su dolor bajo una adornada capucha.

¿Como podían aceptar su muerte y lo que había hecho su propio padre con ella tan felizmente? Continuó caminando cerca de ellos e intentó centrarse en los supuestos detalles que habían acontecido a su adorada Bella.

-¿Has oído lo que van contando por ahí de la hija del señor Maurice?

-No.

-Dicen que la despellejaron viva y que por la noche balbucía el nombre del señor oscuro.

-Eso debe de ser una exageración. Servirá para escribir una historia.

Los aldeanos rieron y su capacidad de escuchar más se detuvo al desear arrancarles la piel a tiras para ver si ellos gritaban por alguien al que querían. Apretó sus mandíbulas y volvió a maldecirse por sus acciones. Debería haberla aceptado, debería haber explicado sus razones y haber permitido la posibilidad de amarse a distancia. Ella, lo habría entendido. Habría sido la única que podría haberlo hecho.

Pero había sido un cobarde porque ella jamás lo hubiese traicionado. Fue algo que comprendió cuando la obligo a marcharse. Algo que no había querido ver gracias a su rabia y desconfianza. Lo que sentían era amor verdadero y ella, tenía razón en todo.

El que se la había arrebatado, debía sufrir el mismo dolor que había infligido. Era lo que merecía. Un justo castigo por acabar con su vida.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció delante de los ciudadanos que lo habían ignorado hasta ahora; y aterrados, se fueron corriendo a esconderse bajo el techo de sus casas mientras el aparecía delante de su objetivo. Sir Maurice, el padre de Bella que no merecía llevar ese título de familia por la tortura a la que había hecho pasar a su hija.

-Rumpelstistkin...-susurró con sorpresa el hombre enjoyado y con vestimentas típicas de la nobleza al verlo aparecer ante él y el resto de la corte.

Él se mantuvo en silencio, notando como el sudor de aquel malnacido comenzaba a salir de entre sus poros, gracias al terror que le profesaba. No pudo evitar sonreír con orgullo y malicia ver como aquel hombre sucumbía con solo su presencia.

-¿Q-que queréis señor oscuro?-preguntó el noble con un leve tartamudeo mientras el resto de sus camaradas se mantenían en silencio.

-Eso señor, depende de vuestra respuesta.-contestó con voz amenazante pero tranquila al mismo tiempo.

-Marchaos por favor, ya habéis hecho demasiado daño a este reino.

-¿Daño?-susurró con crueldad.-Por si lo habéis olvidado, protegí a vuestro reino de los trolls. Lo hice tal y como acordamos.

-¡Pero la corrompisteis!-gritó con una valentía escudada en la ira. -¡Y eso no era parte del trato!

-Yo no he corrompido nada, señor.-siseó entre dientes sus palabras mientras un gruñido salia de su garganta. -Es más, creo que fue ella la que me corrompió a mí.-susurró mientras una mirada de cariño pasaba fugazmente por sus ojos.

-¡Ella se tiró desde la torre por vuestra culpa! -acusó el hombre levantando su brazo y señalándolo con el dedo.

-No me culpéis de vuestros errores. Vos fuisteis su padre y la rechazasteis, le hicisteis cosas imperdonables que un padre jamás debería hacer a alguien de su propia sangre. La obligasteis a quitarse la vida.-escupió con veneno cada palabra, mientras se acercaba como un depredador hacía su presa.

-¿Q-Que? Yo no la obligue a nada, yo no...yo solo...-intentó defenderse en vano con palabras mientras su cara de sorpresa inundaba su rostro.

-¡Silencio!-ordenó con furia cerca del rostro del rey. -Lo que habéis hecho no tiene perdón y vais a pagar por ello. Vuestras acciones ya no tienen remedio. ¡Ahora nada la devolverá a la vida! ¡Y nada podrá devolverla a mi lado! -el grupo de nobles se quedó inmóvil y Maurice se quedó estupefacto ante aquellos aullidos de dolor, que soltaba aquella bestia por la pérdida de su hija a la que había tenido cautiva.

El silencio lleno la estancia, dejando percibir al oído humano las bocanadas de aire que la bestia cogía para recuperar el aliento. Pero el pequeño respiro que Rumplestiltskin dio al señor de aquellas tierras tras sus angustiosas palabras, fue tan breve como una taza cayendo al suelo para romperse en mil pedazos. Las afiladas garras de sus manos se clavaron al rededor del cuello de Maurice con odio, infligiendo unas pequeñas heridas que derramaban la sangre que ansiaba ver.

El agarre, aunque pareciese débil, era amenaza suficiente para ver que tenía la vida de aquel hombre en sus manos. Si clavaba más sus negras uñas, podría desgarrar cada vena de su cuello y dejarlo desangrándose como un cerdo. Pero aquel hombre que decía ser padre de ella, merecía conocer el sufrimiento y la agonía por la que había hecho pasar a su amada. Dejarlo morir con lentitud, no era suficiente.

En unos segundos, los nobles se quedaron estupefactos al ver que tanto Maurice como el señor oscuro, habían desaparecido de su vista. Solo pudieron rezar porque aquel monstruo tuviera misericordia.

O..O

Unas masas negras tomaron forma humana, interrumpiendo la linea en la que la gran torre de vigilancia de piedra del castillo, chocaba con el cielo que parecía avecinar una tormenta. Muchos dirían que era debido al tiempo, pero los que habían cruzado la vista con la rabia que el ser oscuro irradiaba, sabían que era causa de su terrible y peligrosa magia. Si aquel ser quería destruirlos por hacer algo en lo que no habían podido tener control sobre ello, solo podrían abrazar el destino de destrucción que los aguardaba y rezar para que la muerte fuese rápida.

El señor Maurice abrió los ojos que había mantenido cerrados por aquella sensación mágica que lo había envuelto y que ahora había desaparecido de su cuerpo, y gritó todo lo que su garganta apresada le permitía ante el rostro de su atacante. Uno que se asemejaba a un lobo rabioso enseñando cada colmillo con fiereza, mientras sus ojos calculadores mostraban el plan astuto para acabar con su vida.

Rumplestiltskin agarró su cuello con más fuerza y obligó al noble a que sus pies se despegasen de la base de la torre. Con su fuerza, nadie podría resistirse a las demandas que aquel ser impusiera.

Los pies del hombre se agitaron, buscando un apoyo que no encontró. Miró hacía abajo y sus chillidos se volvieron más desesperados mientras sus suplicas intentaban salir de sus apresadas cuerdas vocales en vano. El terror lo invadió por completo, y cuando vio como aquel monstruo evocaba una maligna sonrisa en su rostro, supo que nada ni nadie podría salvarlo.

-¿Que se siente al estar en la misma situación que tu hija?-gruñó con despreció mientras extendía su brazo para alejar al noble todo lo más posible de la seguridad de la base de piedra.-¿Que se siente al no tener otra elección más que la muerte? Ella no está aquí para salvaros de nuevo, pero eso mi señor, lo habéis provocado vos mismo.

-N...No p...puedes ma...matarme.-atinó a decir Maurice entre los gorgoritos de su propia saliva.

-¿Ah no?-murmuró con una voz llena de sarcasmo mientras ladeaba el rostro a un lado. Apretó su mano con mas fuerza y el noble comenzó a mostrar las dificultades que tenía para respirar.- ¿Y porqué no?

-E...El tra..to-logró balbucear y Rumplestiltskin soltó una carcajada siniestra.

-¡El trato esta roto porque ella está muerta!-gritó sacudiendo al hombre que tenía con sus pies dando al vació como si fuese una manta.

-P...Pero ella...ella.-suplicó mientras intentaba agarrarse al brazo cubierto por los ropajes del monstruo. -Er...a para...para siempre.- Rumplestiltskin se quedó inmóvil y su semblante se destensó por completo.

-El trato lo hice con ella. No con vos.-trató de justificarse mientras su mano se aflojaba por voluntad propia.

-P...pero un trato es un trato...y a Bella, le prometisteis q..que su familia viviría.

-No intentéis tergiversar mis propios acuerdos, señor. No es saludable para vos en estos momentos.-respondió con odio y volviendo a estirar su brazo y como consecuencia, un nuevo alarido desesperado salio de la boca de Maurice.

-¡Un trato es un trato! ¡No podéis matarme y menos si ella os lo pidió!-gritó desesperado, intentando razonar con aquel ser que ella había clamado que amaba. A la que por él, la había ocultado en su castillo para evitar que volviera con el ser que tenía delante, a la que había que tenido que dejar al cuidado de la reina para ayudarla a salir de aquella miserable confusión. Pero al final, la había perdido, aunque sabía que en realidad la perdió en cuanto el demonio que tenía delante se la llevó consigo a su castillo.

El señor oscuro apretó los dientes con rabia y con odio por aquel hombre que suplicaba. Sabía lo que ella sentía, lo que él sentía, y lo estaba usando para menguar sus deseos de venganza. Pero a pesar de todo, aquel maldito trato en el que él mismo se había metido, le impedía matarlo. Podría incumplirlo ya que ella ya no estaba, pero por esa misma razón es por la que aquel hombre viviría. Por Bella, porque no podía negar ningún deseo que ella quisiera, aunque su corazón se hubiese hecho pedazos con ello. Incluido el beso que ambos habían sido tentados de obtener y había acabado con cualquier posibilidad de estar juntos.

Su cuerpo tembló al notar como el dolor de la pérdida lo invadía de nuevo. Aquella tortura que rasgaba cada parte de su alma oscurecida por la magia comenzaba a poseerlo. Estando con ella, aquel amor había sido una bendición, pero su perdida era la pura agonía que ni siquiera alguien que se dejase quemar vivo, podría comparar; y por aquel indeseable que tenía delante, estaba sufriendo algo que no podía remediar. No podía dar marcha atrás para recuperarla.

Soltó un gruñido y con un rápido movimiento hizo que el noble chocara bruscamente con el suelo de la torre, provocando que el cuerpo del acobardado hombre, se deslizase sobre su prominente barriga gracias a la fuerza con la que lo había tirado.

-No mereces ser su padre.-murmuró con aflicción sin dejar de mirar con ojos hostiles a la masa de carne que estaba a sus pies.

-Ella seguiría viva de no ser por tu corrupción.-logró decir con una absurda valentía que no se asemejaba en nada a la de su Bella.

¿Corrupción? ¿Quien había matado a quien? Deseó hacerlo trizas y dejando que su cuerpo se entregase a un arrebato de ira, atacó la espalda del hombre, marcando con sus garras la piel y desgarrando la carne ensangrentada sin piedad, como él había hecho con su hija. Rumplestiltskin se regodeó al escuchar el grito de dolor que se camuflaba contra el suelo de piedra. Tenía suerte, mucha suerte de que el propio recuerdo de Bella lo parase.

Bella, dulce, valiente y con un corazón de oro con el que pudo permitirse conocer a la bestia. Apretó sus puños y dejó que la desgracia lo invadiera. Sus ojos se empañaron y su impotencia crecía hasta que su pecho no aguanto más. Estiró sus brazos, abriendo sus manos y apuntando sus garras hacia el cielo tormentoso. Su cuerpo se movió por si solo hacía atrás y su frente recibió la lluvia que lloraba con él. Sus pulmones se hincharon con congoja y explotaron en un gritó largo, profundo y tortuoso. Fue un gruñido de un animal a las puertas de la muerte que atravesó el reino, asustando a todo ser vivo que vivía por los alrededores, y que resonó en cada montaña nevada o cubierta por maleza para derrumbar rocas y provocar aludes.

Aquel grito se marcó en cada rincón y en cada alma viva que llegaba a escucharlo. Pero solo una persona, podría llegar a reconocer y entender aquel dolor; Una que temblorosamente se acercaba a los barrotes de la ventana del torreón en el que la mantenían presa, y que intentaba no llorar por la agonía que compartía.

Torpemente, la delicada mano se agarró al barrote y con las pocas fuerzas que la muchacha tenía, intentó divisar al hombre del cuyo gritó provenía. Pero el sonido era lejano y no pudo evitar que sus ojos azules se cubrieran de lágrimas por completo. Estaba atrapada, enjaulada y su verdadero amor se había tragado las mentiras que ella misma había sido obligada a escuchar, para que el regodeo de la reina fuese mayor.

Su corazón se rompió a pedazos, pero seguiría latiendo con fuerza porque quizás algún día, él la encontraría, ya fuera en esta vida u en otra, ya que a pesar del daño que se habían infligido mutuamente, sabía que la amaba tanto como ella lo hacía por él.

Si una cosa tenía clara, era que él era su amor verdadero y jamás podría olvidarle. No importaba si la reina la torturaba y la tormentaba mostrando a través de sus espejos, la desgracia en la que Rumplestiltskin se encontraba. Ella recordaría sus sentimientos.

La muchacha susurró su nombre con suavidad y cerró los ojos mientras se dejaba caer débilmente en el suelo de aquella fría mazmorra. Las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas sin control, acompañando el grito de dolor que todavía hacía eco por los dominios de la reina.

No podía hacer nada, no podía mostrarle que estaba viva. Solo pudo intentar apaciguar su dolor en pequeños susurros que nadie oiría, hasta que aquel aullido de dolor menguara.

Fin.

* * *

**NA:/ La última parte creo que está un poco floja pero bueno, espero que os haya gustado y que si tenéis tiempo, dejéis vuestras opiniones por aquí. Un saludo. **


End file.
